Charart
Here is where the magic begins. Now, keep in mind that I am still learning myself, so, we'll see how this goes. Members We organize our Charart Project members as Clans. To join, please place a request in the comments. 'Leader: 'Stealthfire star 'Deputy: '''N/A '''Senior Warriors: '''N/A '''Warriors: '''N/A '''Apprentices: 'Warriorcat1195 '''Kits: '''N/A Mentors Now, if you're a kit or apprentice and need to learn, someone needs to be able to help you. If you've done these things on the Warriors Wiki and are a mentor there, you can be a mentor here. If you are part of the Charart Project on the Warriors Wiki, tell me and you'll be able to keep the same role as before. We won't downgrade you to a kit if you know what you're doing. Now if you were leader/deputy, and we already have a leader/deputy, then you're downgraded to "Senior Warrior". Becoming a Mentor Now, you can't just be a mentor. There must be requirements. *You must have done at least 4 charats. *You must have tweaked at least 4 images. Again, if you're a mentor on the Warriors Wiki, you're automatically a mentor here. If you have met the requirements, place a mentor request in the comments. Current Mentors and Apprentices Apprentices If you wish to become an apprentice, place in the comments your username, and then either "Mentor Request" or the name of someone you'd like to be your mentor, if you have a preference. If you don't have a preference, any mentor can come in and take you as an apprentice. If no one agrees within a week, the leader or deputy will just assign a mentor to you. Graduation To become a warrior, you must be able to: *do a tabby of your choice *do a tortoiseshell of your choice *do a solid of your choice (by that just pick a color) *do a bicolor of your choice *an additional pattern your mentor assigns you Blanks We don't have any blanks right now. If you have a drawn-out idea, please take it to an admin of this wiki. If you have an idea, but you're not sure how to draw it, write it down in the section below, and someone else might be able to draw it for you. Also, if you're leaving an idea, please place a signature (just use three ~ all put together) Ideas *For a queen, perhaps a pregnant cat laying on its side Warriorcat1195 (talk) *For a cave-guard, I was thinking a cat hissing with its claws out, in a pouncing position. Like, take the apprentice version on the Warriors wiki, but have the mouth open, and claws out. Warriorcat1195 (talk) *For a kit, perhaps a small kitten in a pouncing position, with bright, playful eyes Warriorcat1195 (talk) Blanks we still need *Kit (shorthaired) *Kit (longhaired) *Apprentice (shorthaired) *Apprentice (longhaired) *Medicine Cat Apprentice (shorthaired) *Medicine Cat Apprentice (longhaired) *Warrior (shorthaired) *Warrior (longhaired) *Deputy (shorthaired) *Deputy (longhaired) *Leader (shorthaired) *Leader (longhaired) *Queen (shorthaired) *Queen (longhaired) *Elder (shorthaired) *Elder (longhaired) *StarClan (shorthaired) *StarClan (longhaired) *StarClan Kit (shorthaired) *StarClan Kit (longhaired) *Dark Forest (shorthaired) *Dark Forest (longhaired) *To-Be (shorthaired) *To-Be (longhaired) *Prey Hunter (shorthaired) *Prey hunter (longhaired) *Cave Guard (shorthaired) *Cave Guard (longhaired) *Softpaw (shorthaired) *Softpaw (longhaired) *Sharpclaw (shorthaired) *Sharpclaw (longhaired) *Healer (shorthaired) *Healer (longhaired) *Rogue (shorthaired) *Rogue (longhaired) *Loner (shorthaired) *Loner (longhaired) *Kittypet (shorthaired) *Kittypet (longhaired) These are just the blanks that the Warriors Wiki has. If you think others are needed, or some are unnecessary, just let me know. Also, just saying, these blanks that we come up with ARE NOT COPYRIGHTED. There are no rules as to where you can use them, so take them, have some fun with them! If anyone else out there has a wiki like this and they need blanks, we're not like the Warriors Wiki. You are most certainly welcome to use these blanks wherever you want to. :) Blanks We Have Medicine cat.short-furred.png|Medicine Cat (shorthaired) Medicine_cat.long-furred.png|Medicine Cat (longhaired) Shorthaired male.png|The Early Settlers (shorthaired) Longhaired female.png|The Early Settlers (longhaired) Male shorthaired.png|Cats of the Park (shorthaired) Female longhaired.png|Cats of the Park (longhaired)